


Bumpy Flight

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Cross-over between Hawaii 5-0 and CSI.   Nick helps learn why a passenger died on the flight to Hawaii.





	Bumpy Flight

BUMPY FLIGHT

This is a crossover story between Hawaii 5-0 and CSI

This story is based on the premise that Rachel and Grace moved to Las Vegas.

 

"Everybody is really looking forward to seeing you Monkey." Danny smiled at his daughter Grace as they sat on the plane headed back to Hawaii.

Danny's custody battle with Rachel had turned nasty and for several weeks dirty laundry had been aired until they both realized the toll it was taking on Grace.

Now Stan paid to fly Danny in for two weeks every couple of months and Grace returned to Hawaii for a month over summer break.

Danny looked at his watch, still three hours til we land in Honolulu.

He and Steve had agreed not to show any displays of affection while Grace was in town.

No one knew the men were lovers and they didn't want Grace to walk in on them in bed one morning.

Two flight attendants hurrying past caught his attention as did the dark haired man with his carry on luggage following them.

"I'll be back in a minute." He told Grace and went after them.

"Something does smell up here." The male flight attendant, Bryan, said as they neared first class.

"Do you have any extra seats in the back?" 

Danny heard the black haired man ask in a southern accent.

"A few, why?" The female flight attendant, Karla, asked.

"Who are you?" Bryan asked.

"Nick Stokes, Crime Scene Investigator out of Las Vegas. That smell is a decomposing body." He answered quietly.

"Oh my God." Karla paled.

"He's right, that's decomp." Danny nodded.

They all looked at him.

"Danny Williams, Five-oh." He showed his badge, "We need to move the living passengers."

"How long til we get to Hawaii?" Nick asked.

"A little under three hours." Bryan answered.

"You might want to drop the oxygen masks soon, it's gonna get a lot worse." Nick advised.

"We need to tell the Captain." Karla breathed.

"I want to see the body." Danny replied.

"Me too." Nick nodded.

"Alright, you tell the Captain, I'll move the passengers." Bryan ordered.

Karla nodded and headed for the cabin.

Bryan led the law enforcement officers through the curtain into first class.

The flight attendant quietly and with a minimum of fuss relocated the five living passengers to coach.

Nick placed a hankerchief over his mouth and used a ball point pen, rather than his ungloved hand, to check the dead passenger.

"Rigor mortis has already set in, he's been dead two to three hours, no longer or he wouldn't be sitting here." Nick informed Danny  
who nodded since rigor mortis set in between two and six hours after death and they'd only left Vegas a little over three hours ago.

"No obvious cause of death." Danny looked him over, his own mouth covered by a hankerchief, "Max will have to check him out."

"Max your coroner?" Nick asked pulling his digital camera from his carry on.

"Yeah, listen, I need to get back to my daughter." Danny apologized.

"Go. Make sure everyone puts their masks on, not just because of the smell." Nick nodded concerned about the germs the other passengers would be exposed to in the next three hours of continued decomposition and started taking photo's  
of the deceased man.

"Thanks." Danny replied and slid through the curtain.

"His name is Adam Rogers. He boarded in Las vegas." Bryan informed him.

"Okay, I need to call it in and have the coroner waiting when we land." Danny nodded and pulled his cell phone out.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, please place your oxygen masks over your mouths and noses." Karla's voice said over  
the loudspeaker.

"What's going on?" A passenger seated near Danny and Bryan asked worriedly.

"Just an unknown smell, we're taking precautions to ensure your safety." Bryan answered calmly and helped her put the mask  
on her face.

Danny punched in Steve's number and spoke as soon as it was answered.

"Hey, it's me. We got a decomp in first class." Danny explained quietly.

"Jeeze. Okay, we'll be waiting when you land. How many on board?" Steve asked.

"Looks like a nearly full load in coach." Danny answered scanning and seeing only a handful of empty seats.

"We'll commandeer a business room. How's Grace?"

"Unaware at the moment. I need to get back to her. A Vegas CSI, uh...Nick Stokes, is with the guy.His name's Adam Rogers."

"Okay, we'll dig his history up. See you soon." Steve said.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"Love you."

"Me too." Danny answered and hung up then returned to Grace.

"Danno?" She asked, sounding afraid.

"Put your mask on Monkey." He said and helped her then donned his own and held her hand.

Nick Stokes, a native of Texas who'd been a Las Vegas criminalist for over fifteen years resettled the oxygen mask  
over his nose and mouth.

Not the way I expected to start my seminar trip.

He glanced at the dead body across the aisle and shook his head.

To think, I might have left this all behind if I'd actually quit last year.

With a roll of his eyes he turned his thoughts to how the man might have died.

Heart attack? Stroked out? Drug overdose?

The autopsy would tell them but Nick hadn't noticed anything in the mans eyes to clue him in.

A quick look at his watch and he surmised only two hours to go til they landed.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Honolulu in fifteen minutes. Please remain seated when we land. Thank you."

Danny assumed all four flight attendants were now aware of the situation in first class.

"Is everything okay Danno?" Grace asked, her voice sounding hollow from the mask.

"It'll be fine honey." He assured her and lifted his mask for a few seconds.

Oh yeah, decomp city.

He quickly replaced the mask and wondered how Nick Stokes was doing with the victim.

Better him than me sitting with the body.

Danny looked out the window and smiled to see all the police cars as they made their approach.

Five minutes later Steve boarded with a hankerchief over his mouth and accepted the radio for the loudspeaker.

"May I have your attention, my name is Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-oh." He held up his badge.  
"We need you to proceed from the plane row by row, leave your belongings behind and follow Officer  
Kalakaua." He ordered.

The flight attendants very quickly helped unload the plane.

"Hey Grace." Steve smiled coming over to them.

"Hi Uncle Steve." Grace smiled through the mask.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" A passenger asked as she passed.

"That's why we need you to leave the plane ma'am." Kono said sharing a look with the men.

"Peanut, we need you to go with Kono okay? I'll be there soon, I promise." Danny reassured her and Kono  
held out a hand as Danny took Grace's mask off.

Coroner Max Bergman joined them once everyone was off loaded.

"Where is the body?" he asked.

"This way." Danny motioned them as he covered his mouth and nose with the hankerchief again.

Danny introduced them to Nick.

"Welcome to Hawaii." Steve shook his hand.

"My last two trips were much better." Nick replied, hankerchief over his own mouth.

"First impressions Max?" Steve asked turning all business.

"No clear signs of trauma. I will be able to tell you more after I autopsy him." Max answered rising from where he'd  
bent over the body.

Max and his assistant quickly loaded the body of Adam Rogers into a body bag and onto a stretcher.

Max nodded to everyone and followed his corpse out.

"Thanks for your help." Danny nodded to Nick.

"Not a problem." Nick answered, grabbed his carry on and departed.

"I guess he's legit huh?" Danny asked Steve.

"Level 3 CSI. Good record.” Steve nodded and leaned forward.

Danny met him halfway and they kissed.

“I’ve missed you Danno.” Steve smiled.

“It’s good to be home. I mean home as in Hawaii will never be home but you are.” Danny clarified to Steve’s amusement.

“Forgot my camera.” Nick said and retrieved it then left again.

“Should we be worried?” Danny pointed Nick’s way.

“I’ll talk to him.” Steve squeezed his arm.

He’d found out where CSI Nick Stokes was staying while on the island on top of his background. 

“Okay, we’d better get to those interviews.” Danny nodded and they left the plane as well.

 

Nick didn’t want to step on another agencies toes so he went about his business, checking into his hotel, requesting a bag of  
lemons be brought to his room, as it was the only thing that would take the decomp smell out of his pores, and taking a long  
hot shower with the lemons before heading to the university to speak with the etymology professor giving the seminar.

He used the printer at the college to print the photo’s of the plane victim then drove to the police station.

“Excuse me?” Nick said politely to the desk Sergeant.

“Can I help you?” The man asked.

“Can you give this to Commander McGarrett? Thank you.” Nick replied giving him the envelope and leaving.

 

Steve was doing some paperwork when Sergeant Lukela knocked on his door.

“Come in.” He called.

“This was left at the front desk for you.” Lukela said handing the envelope over.

“Thanks.” Steve said and opened it then left his office motioning his team over, ”These just came in.”

“Nick took photo’s when we first examined the body.” Danny nodded looking at them.

Kono displayed the photo’s on the screen so they could look at them closer.

“You have photo’s?” Max asked joining them with his report.

“The CSI took them.” Steve nodded.

“See anything unusual?” Chin asked the coroner.

“All of these photo’s coincide with what I found. Mister Rogers suffered a fatal heart attack.” Max answered.

“He wasn’t that old was he?” Danny frowned.

“Forty-seven. He had an enlarged heart that he was most likely unaware of.” Max informed them.

“The passengers will be happy, they can leave the airport now.” Kono nodded.

Grace had been dropped off at Kamekona’s shrimp truck while Danny finished his investigation.

“You two go give them the good news.” Steve told she and Chin.

 

Nick looked over at the knock on his door.

“Who is it?” He called.

“Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams.”

Nick walked over and opened the door for the cops.

“We figured you’d need this.” Danny held out his checked luggage.

“Thanks.” Nick nodded and smiled his gratitude for them bringing it to him as he took it.

“Turns out Adam Rogers died from an enlarged heart.” Steve informed him as he closed the door after they stepped  
inside.

“Better than the alternative.” Nick nodded.

“Listen, about what you saw on the plane when you came back for your camera--” Danny started and Nick held up  
his hand.

“I’ve been in the position of having my privacy intruded on, you have nothing to worry about from me.” Nick assured them.

“Thanks.” Steve shook his hand, “Enjoy your stay, if you need anything...” 

“Same here.” Nick nodded as Steve’s phone rang.

“McGarrett.” Steve answered his phone, “We’ll be right there.”

“Maybe we’ll see you later.” Danny called as they headed for the door.

“Not unless you like bugs.” Nick laughed as the door closed.

“Did he say bugs?” Steve asked as they walked down the hall.

“He said bugs and somehow I don’t think he meant ‘what’s up doc’ Bugs.” Danny replied as they boarded the elevator.

“Maybe it’s best not to think about it.” Steve said as the doors closed.


End file.
